


Ritual

by kettish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crazy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ritual Public Sex, Voyeurism, man all these planets with sex based ceremonies sure are wild huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: To the religious leader before them, it seemed as though the two men were deciding whose turn it was for a disliked chore. Qui-Gon knew that for Obi-Wan, it was anything but.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as most of my ficlets are. Thanks to Ruto for the inspiration! This was the perfect little thing to work on while my longer stuff is in beta.

“My partner will undertake the ritual on behalf of the Order,” Qui-gon rumbled, and he and Obi-Wan bowed deferentially. The leader seemed pleased, and soon Obi-Wan had been whisked away for the expected ritual cleansing.

 

To the religious leader before them, it seemed as though the two men were deciding whose turn it was for a disliked chore. Qui-Gon knew that for Obi-Wan, it was anything but. His belief solidified with the flash of desire that thrummed across the pairbond from Obi-Wan. They had faced similar circumstances before on different worlds, where nudity was required for participants to show their devotion and humility before the gods, ancestors, or elemental spirits, and Obi-Wan volunteered every time.

 

It had begun when he was younger, after Obi-Wan had passed through the worst of the physical maelstrom that was human puberty. Before then, Qui-Gon had undertaken all ceremonies in which clothing was removed, deeming it inappropriate at best for his ward to be naked in public. After Obi-Wan had grown into his confidence and had mastered his body to Qui-Gon’s standards, Qui-Gon continued shouldering undressed duties. One day, Obi-Wan surprised him by volunteering. By then, Obi-Wan was twenty, above the age of consent in almost any star system with human species or subspecies, and Qui-Gon could see no reason to deny him.

 

Besides which, he reflected with humor, it had been nice to avoid the inevitable bug bites on his ass.

 

Their bond had been a learner’s bond back then, and granted Qui-Gon a closer view of Obi-Wan’s mental state. Obi-Wan had broadcasted the expected nervousness and a small amount of body shyness, but hidden underneath it had been something completely unexpected: arousal.

 

Qui-Gon’s head had whirled, stunned at this discovery, while Obi-Wan had conducted himself with the solemnity of a Knight and completed the ceremony. He had not been wearing a stitch of clothing, and though Qui-Gon watched him closely, Obi-Wan did not betray his buried sexual desires. 

 

After that mission, Qui-Gon had (reluctantly at first and then with hidden amusement) allowed Obi-Wan to continue taking part in all circumstances which required nudity. Perhaps it was indulgent of him, but Qui-Gon couldn’t see harm in allowing his protege to enjoy himself when Obi-Wan was so responsible about it. Obi-Wan never gave any sign of his deep enjoyment of these missions, physically or through the broader reach of the Force, and that was enough for Qui-Gon.

 

Now however the years had gone by, and his Padawan had become his Partner-Knight. Obi-Wan had relaxed into their pair bond and his own exhibitionism, never allowing himself to be overtly sexual but enjoying his own sensuality. It teased Qui-Gon mercilessly, since he too had grown and was now in love with Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon had no one but himself to blame.

 

So he resigned himself to watching his beautiful, lean, muscled, golden partner walk (swagger, sway) his way up to the naturally-constructed altar of vines and a wooden plank. Obi-Wan carried a bowl of fermented fruit juice--this world’s best alcohol--and a platter of perfectly formed vegetables, and set them down on the plank reverently.

 

Obi-Wan knelt slowly, making much of the play of muscle in his thighs and back, and then folded down further with his head touching the ground and his arms forward. Qui-Gon wondered how he knew just how much to flex his back and shoulders; he looked calm and confident like he wasn’t trying at all. Qui-Gon knew for a fact how soft this man looked when asleep. This was a performance, and Obi-Wan was the master of it.

 

After the appropriate amount of genuflection had occurred, a priestess nearby stepped forward to examine the offering. She inspected it closely and found it acceptable, turning with both arms held high and singing her hymns in a clear alto. Obi-Wan straightened up again fluidly and stood as she approached him.

 

The next portion had been set forth to them in rigid detail: the priestess was to show the gods’ acceptance and appreciation to Obi-Wan, welcoming the Jedi to their planet and allowing them to conduct future Searches for new Initiates to the creche. This was done in a fundamentally sexual fashion: fellatio. Qui-Gon had listened in as the priestesses explained to Obi-Wan when he was to allow himself to be erect, how long was appropriate to enjoy it, and how to signal impending orgasm. Every detail was ritualized, down to how much sound he should make and how to thank the priestess and gods after.

 

This sort of ritual was not very common. More usual were rituals that required nudity, to show the petitioner came forward vulnerable and trustingly. Even those that contained sexual tones or intimated intercourse were more common than rituals such as this in which the supplicant was actually required to orgasm. This was the first time they had encountered it as a team, and Qui-Gon was trying very hard not to show his anticipation.

 

As described, the priestess kissed first Obi-Wan’s forehead, then his mouth, for thought and speech performed in service to the gods. Next she laid a kiss over his heart, and on each of his palms. Obi-Wan had been instructed to allow himself to become erect after the priestess’s kissed blessings began, and Qui-Gon watched raptly as Obi-Wan’s cock twitched obligingly and began to fill. 

 

This much he was familiar with; they’d been living in each other’s pockets for more than a decade. What he hungered to see and hear was the moment Obi-Wan came, and he wondered--would his face go slack with pleasure, or would he look pained? Would he groan or whimper? Would his back bow out or would he curl forward?

 

The priestess had moved on, a kiss to each biceps for his hard work and a kiss to his thighs for the same. Obi-Wan’s cock had hardened and brushed against her cheek with a wet smear as she leaned down and under to kiss his balls, so that his progeny would be as devoted as he was. Finally she opened her mouth wide and suckled the tip of his cock experimentally, tasting the foreskin curiously--the men of their world had much less, they had been informed. Qui-gon watched, mouth watering, as she took the whole head into her mouth, bringing her hand up to fondle his sac and hold his thigh tightly.

 

Obi-Wan had been instructed that there was a fine line between showing his appreciation for the priestess’s blessing and being seen as callow. He started out with small artful sighs, keeping his own hands on her shoulders as was allowed, and as she took more and more of him into her mouth and went faster he increased in volume and intensity. Qui-gon was intensely delighted to be able to judge which noises were genuine and which were for show through their pair bond--Obi-Wan groaned, and occasionally whimpered as he panted, while the loud panting and soft “ahs” were for show. He was playing it up, making the priestess look like an expert and himself like a worthy recipient.

 

Qui-Gon’s dick was hard as durasteel, and pressed painfully into his underclothes. He had learned through trial and error that when there were sexually charged ceremonies such as this, he had best tuck himself in comfortably and snugly, else he’d have quite an embarrassing predicament. As the ritual progressed Qui-Gon realized he was still going to have a problem despite his preparation: he could feel his balls tighten and draw up as he watched the priestess swallow Obi-Wan down to the root. He was going to come in his pants like an untried youth and he’d have to be completely circumspect lest he disrupt the ceremony. Pulse pounding in his head he focused on standing tall and still.

 

At last, it was nearly done. Obi-Wan was visibly twitching his hips and then stilling himself, hands restless against the priestess’s shoulders, and he went absolutely silent, seemingly holding his breath. Then the priestess pulled off of him to hold just the head of his cock in her mouth, the prearranged signal, and Obi-Wan’s pleasure filled the Force around as he came him despite their shields. Qui-Gon bit his lip and felt his feet and calves tense as liquid warmth pulsed out into his trousers, trapped against his skin, and he wished desperately that he and Obi-Wan were the only two in the clearing.

 

The priestess continued to gently suck Obi-Wan until his muscles seemed to loosen and he calmed, relaxed. She let his cock slip out of her mouth gently, considerate of his post-orgasmic sensitivity, and kissed the tip before cupping her hands and letting his semen spill out of her mouth into them. She stood, still holding Obi-Wan’s seed, and lifted it high to sing again of how the gods exalted the work of their worshipers.

 

“We worship the gods, and they in turn provide for us,” the dignitary next to Qui-Gon translated in a murmur. Qui-Gon nodded solemnly, agreeing.


End file.
